watchers_personalfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoey Kendrick
Zoey is the teenage daughter of Athena. She is eighteen years old though suffers from server amnesia, thanks to a terrible car crash that left her in a coma for five years. She was raised in Spain and speaks fluent Spanish, Portuguese, French, Greek and English. She was sent to Camp in hopes to be safe from monsters while she tries to recover her memories. |header font size=150% |personality=Zoey is a smart and creative woman. She was spoiled by her parents though still remained very humble. Though, when the car crash happened, putting her in a coma for five years and, upon awakening, retaining hardly any memories, she is a lot more insecure and tries to keep her distance from people. It freaks her out that she can speak five languages fluently and is smarter than many other people because she has no idea how. Zoey also dislikes people asking her too many questions about her, and normally loses her temper too quickly with them. |history=Athena met Bryan Kendrick at one of his university lectures. Bryan was a highly respected surgeon who was asked to lecture at Stanford for a class. Athena approached him as Racheal after his class and the two quickly became friends, even though they were both attracted to each other. The following day, Bryan returned to Badajoz, Spain. There, his girlfriend Aracelia was waiting for him. Bryan was thinking of proposing to Aracelia, though decided to wait until Christmas Eve to do so, which was three months from then. Three months from then, it was Christmas Eve and Bryan proposed to Aracelia when she said yes. The following morning, they’re family and friends came over for the Christmas celebration. When the couple announced their engagement, everyone was happy for them. That is when Bryan heard the doorbell. Confused, he opened the door and saw infant Zoey there, with a note saying “Her name is Zoey Jane. Please take care of her for me, I cannot raise her myself.” Bryan took the child in and showed the note to Aracelia. Their family and friends insisted that they take the baby in, and they agreed. Zoey was raised by Bryan and Aracelia, who got married when Zoey was a year old, who loved her very much. Zoey was extremely intelligent even from a young age. Zoey was also spoiled by her mother as Aracelia came from a rich family and also married a rich husband. Bryan, on the other hand, was a bit more absent from his daughter’s life, with work being a main priority for him. Zoey was sent to a private school and was taught Portuguese and English as extra languages, all of which she easily exceled at. To add to that, Aracelia, who was a demigod daughter of Aphrodite, taught Zoey French and Greek. Aracelia was not aware that Zoey was a demigod, only thinking that Zoey was an immensely smart child. As Zoey reached the age of seven, she had the first real family time of her life. Zoey was being driven home from school in a limo and was with her parents in the car. Bryan was able to stay home for a week and wanted to know how Zoey’s education was going. Zoey revealed that the school was planning to move her up a grade because she was much smarter than anyone else up to four grades above her. Bryan reminded his daughter that brains and beauty are needed to survive through her life and that she possesses both of them. When it was the summer holidays that year, Bryan took his family on a vacation to Athens. Zoey enjoyed learning about all the culture of Greece, especially of the Gods and Goddesses. When the trio returned, Bryan had to go back to work and Aracelia started to suspect Zoey was a demigod and took her to the doctors to see if they could diagnose her with ADHD or Dyslexia, but it was revealed that Zoey only possessed ADHD. Aracelia, losing the idea that Zoey was a demigod, choose against training her for battle but still taught her knowledge that all demigods got at camp. Zoey excelled at her studies still, both at school and at home. Though, because Zoey spent so much time studying, she hardly made any friends, though many boys were interested in her. When Zoe was eleven, she and Aracelia were walking through their back yard when Aracelia received a visit from another daughter of Aphrodite who went to Camp with her called Diana. Aracelia introduced Diana to Zoey, who was reading a book in French. Diana, Zoey and Aracelia had a discussion in French and Diana was shocked by Zoey’s profound knowledge. After Aracelia had tucked Zoey into bed, Diana and Aracelia discussed many things, including Zoey. Diana was convinced that Zoey was a daughter of Athena though Aracelia denied that being possible as Zoey possessed no demigod-like qualities aside from ADHD, which could just be random. Aracelia even stated she thought it was a misdiagnosis as Zoey doesn’t act like she possess ADHD. Diana thought Aracelia was insane and that Zoey needs to be taught how to fight monsters, even if it’s only for her protection as she is living with a demigod. Aracelia refused, saying she will not teach Zoey how to fight. Diana stormed away, angry at her sister. When it was Zoey’s thirteenth birthday, Bryan, Aracelia and a bunch of Aracelia’s Camp friends (including Diana), came to celebrate Zoey’s thirteenth birthday and Christmas (since it was on the same day to them). Bryan and Aracelia gave their daughter a ruby pendent, which Aracelia’s friend Georgie (a daughter of Hecate) had placed a minor charm on, which would give her clear or unclear sight of the mist, allowing her to be able to see/not see monsters and other mist-covered things as long as she wore it. Now, since there were eight demigods there, seven trained, it attracted a Cyclops. So, when Zoey, Aracelia, Diana and Georgie were driving to the airport for them to return to America, they were attacked by a Cyclops that threw a huge rock at them. This rock caused the car to crash and, when paramedics arrived to the scene, Georgie and Diana being dead and Aracelia and Zoey severely wounded and in a coma. Four years after the car crash, Aracelia had also passed away while comatose and Bryan was considering flicking the switch off on Zoey’s life as she had not shown any signs of recovery. Though when Bryan was going to sign the document giving his consent for Zoey to die, the doctors discovered new signs of life from Zoey, and, within a year of improvements to her health, Zoey finally awoke, though suffered severe amnesia. The doctors admitted to Bryan that they have no idea how long Zoey shall not have her memories. Eventually, a friend of Aracelia who was also a satyr named Tracy told Bryan that there was a safe place for Zoey to recover, away from the doctors. Bryan agreed to the idea and Tracy brought Zoey a memory-less to a safe house. When they arrived, no one was there and Tracy just showed Zoey to her room and disappeared, leaving Zoey alone in the house. |journal= |name=Zoey Jane Kendrick |title=Daughter of Athena, The intelligent memory-less |location=Safe house |affiliation=Safe house, Athena |status=Alive |relationship=Single |born=7th of January 1996 |age=18 |species=Demigod |nationality=Spanish |sexuality=Straight |accent=Spanish |inspiration=Boredom |interests=Want her with someone, Don't know who |active rp=None |plans=Get her together with someone (see below) |month powers=All |ooc plans=I'll get her together with another demigod who's model will be Jensen Ackles. I still need to figure out his character's name, backstory etc. though I will make them have met in Zoey's past (she obviously does not remember him, he barely remembers her though). Maybe I'll get her a pet as well, maybe a dog. |word bubble= |powers= |pet=N/A |bedroom=In the safe house |weapon images= CaraTK.jpg CaraSword.png CaraSpear.png CaraHK.jpg CaraDagger.png CaraBA.jpg |quote2=“Libraries were full of ideas–perhaps the most dangerous and powerful of all weapons.” |file2=Zoey (17).png |file size2=175x0px |possessions= Zoey (Pendant).png Zoey (Diary).png Zoey (Book 3).jpg Zoey (Book 2).jpg Zoey (Book 1).jpg Zoey (Bedroom).jpg |likes= |dislikes= |colour=Red |music=Pop |food=Pizza |animal=Dog |book=Throne of Glass |quote3=“Names are not important. It's what lies inside of you that matters.” |drink=Fanta |song=None |movie=None |sport=Basketball |other=None |skills= |weapon= |strength= |weakness= |led= |been= |model= |gender= |eye= |hair= |height= |weight= |ethnicity= |hand= |shoe= |blood= |voice= |marks= |body= |more images= |one= |best= |worst= |change= |mental= |disorders= |medical= |mother= |father= |creator= |half= |full= |other relatives= |family album= |home= |earliest= |best memory= |school= |kiss= |sex= |love= |other firsts= |nicknames= |native= |languages= |flaw= |fears= |hobbies= |motto= |won't= |admires= |influenced= |compass= |past person= |current person= |crisis= |problems= |reacts change= |alignment= |dream= |current= |quote4=“Sometimes, the wicked will tell us things just to confuse us–to haunt our thoughts long after we've faced them.” |file3=Zoey (3).png |file size3=176x0px |vice= |bad= |sleep= |quirk= |attitude= |talents= |social= |theme song= |ease= |priority= |past= |accomplishment= |secret= |known= |tragedy= |wish= |cheated= |relates= |strangers= |lover= |friends= |familyp= |first impression= |like most= |like least= }} Category:Watcher01